Spy Love
by potatovodka
Summary: Spies lose and then find love. Rated MA for violence and situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Totally Spies in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: moving on

...

Clover sat in the therapist's office, discussing the events of her career in the field with a PMC. She couldn't talk about her current line of work, due to the nature of it, but the rest was open for her to discuss. "...what happened after that?" The therapist asked, having reached a point in her story that he believed was the cause of her distress.

"It's tough to talk about it." She said, closing her eyes.

"It's tough to remember, but I can only help if you let me."

She began recounting the events that happened back in her field days. She brought up how she was part of an artillery spotting team, and how an improvised explosive device took someone very close to her.

...

A spotter team for the 251st Nomad field artillery was moving to a new OP, going through the city. The fighting was so intense, one could hardly turn their head without hearing a shot barely miss them or hit a wall nearby. The team took a path through an abandoned shopping center, still treading carefully toward their objective. Much to their misfortune, a well hidden IED with motion trigger detonated close by. One of the rifleman was killed in the blast, two support gunners, one of which was Clover's girlfriend at the time were heavily wounded. Clover, who was the forward observer, took shrapnel to her right leg and foot, right side of her abdomen and arm. The other rifleman was only knocked off his feet for a moment, and when he came to, he started to administer first aid to the others.

The enemy having seen and heard the explosion, started calling for backup to that part of the city. Clover knew they would surely be killed if they didn't either get reinforcements or evacuation soon. "Baseplate, this is Viper one-bravo. Taking fire, wounded, one possible dead. Request medevac to grid square One Five Hotel, X-ray six, Yankee seven, over"

Baseplate soon replied. "Copy your location, Viper. We have infantry elements in your AO, will dispatch to your location. Over."

"Interrogative, what's their ETA?"

"Four minutes. Closest unit is the Vorschlaghammer 119 Infanterie. Will advise if situation changes, over."

Clover looked around and saw troops on the ground moving for their position. She took cover by a burned out car and started shooting at them to keep them back for as long as possible. At one point, her M16 jammed and she started trying to clear it. "This piece of shit is gonna get us killed!" She said, starting to shake slightly.

Her girlfriend offered her machine gun, a Chinese Type 81 MGS. "Clover, take mine. Can't use it right now."

"Thanks, babe." Clover responded.

Clover dropped her rifle and took the offer, taking the machine gun and rig. She took her position again and resumed firing. The enemy started backing off when they saw her shooting something that wasn't jamming. Eventually, they started getting smart about approaching the position and started to move around to flank them. At one point, she heard the whine of a large supercharged engine and knew what was coming. Soon enough, her fears were realized. A T-72M was moving up the street facing them, moving past what appeared to be a hotel of some sort. When the turret turned to them, Clover felt her heart skip a beat. "Shit! Dolphin's glassed us!" She shouted over the radio (Dolphin= T-72, used as reference since the 1972 Miami Dolphins had an undefeated season).

"Not if I'm here, firing on target." Came a voice over the radio from out of nowhere.

One tank gun fired an APFSDS round at the enemy tank, the round passing through the vehicle and igniting the powder charges in the carousel, making the hatches blow open and belch out smoke, then bright red fire. The rest of the enemy forces on the ground started retreating, knowing that their chances of winning the fight now just went down. What soon appeared was one of the modified Chinese Type 99 tanks, and much to the relief of the Viper unit, it was friendly. "Baseplate, Paladin two-seven Alpha. Holding position at grid One Five Hotel, x-ray six, Yankee seven. I'll hold the line here as needed, over."

"Paladin, you were instructed to hold position. Return to position now." The armored commander barked over the radio.

"Sir, I'll take the heat later. We've got wounded and they'd probably be dead if I hadn't shown up, over." The tanker replied.

"Fine. Get them out and return to refuel and rearm. Out."

"Viper, I'll keep them back as best I can. Help is coming. Over."

"Thanks for the assist, Paladin." Clover responded.

After a moment where Clover could take a brief rest, the radio came to life again. "Paladin two-seven Alpha, this is Duke. I'm headed to your AO. ETA one minute, over."

"Copy, Duke. Viper, air support incoming. Duke can help thin the herd of armor coming in."

Several other enemy tanks showed up, but they were beyond outdated and outmatched against the current Chinese tank. T-55 units approached, but never even had the chance to fire at the Type 99. Out of nowhere, Paladin called over the radio in excitement. "OOH! Lion of Babylon! Come and get it, bitch!"

Duke came back on the radio, somewhat annoyed. "Leave one of those for me."

"You can take the units outside the city. This one is mine."

The Type 99 moved forward, as if giving the Asad Babil (Lion of Babylon, the Iraqi copy of the T-72M) a fair shot at him. The Asad Babil fired an armor piercing round at the Type 99, hitting it on the turret. Since the Asad Babil only had steel armor piercing rounds instead of the tungsten rounds, and since the Type 99 had explosive reactive armor blocks on the turret, the round had little effect, only damaging a couple of the ERA blocks. "My turn. Round away."

Paladin fired a high explosive, anti tank round at the Asad Babil, striking it just below and to the starboard side of the gun. The explosion cooked off the ammunition in the turret and blew it out of the hull, killing all of the crew. After another minute, the radio came back to life, this time with voices from the infantry unit coming in. "Panzer, wir nähern uns der Rückseite. Nicht schießen." (Tank, we are approaching to the rear. Hold fire.) was heard.

"Verstanden. Verwundet sind zu meiner Linken." (Understood, wounded are to my left.) Was heard from Paladin.

A German infantry unit ran up to the wounded team and began applying first aid to prep them for evac. Clover saw the patch on the one who was helping her, it said "Hitler-Jugend" (Hitler youth). "Hitler-Jugend? Was ist das?" (Hitler youth? What is that?" Clover asked him.

"Meine Opa war Sturmfuhrer bei der SS. Seit ich Enkel bin, bin ich von der Jugend." (My grandpa was a Sturmfuhrer in the SS. Since I'm his grandchild, I'm of the youth.)

"Duke on location. Request clearance to engage hostile armor outside the city."

"Copy, Duke. Cleared to engage hostile armor." Baseplate replied.

Several large explosions rocked the edge of the city. indicating where Duke was hitting targets. After a minute or so, Paladin came over the radio again. "Baseplate, this is Paladin. AT threat indicator going crazy, multiple hits showing up in the building 300 meters north by northwest. Request clearance to engage."

"Wait one." Baseplate came back, then went silent for a moment. "Negative. Building is a factor. Paint the building with laser for Duke."

The tank's turret turned to the building and projected the laser. "Duke, you get it?"

"Affirmative, Paladin. Moving to engage."

Duke flew in low and started strafing the building on the side facing the tank. The rate of fire from the GAU-8 was so high, it almost seemed to turn the side of the building into dust as chunks started falling from it. "Good effect on target, Duke. AT threat down."

The radio came up again with more units incoming. "Gepanzerte Personenträger nach hinten. Bring verwundet." (Armored personnel carriers to the rear. Bring wounded.)

After the wounded were treated and ready to move to the APC's, the German commander called to the tank. "Panzer, wir brauchen Deckung. Rauch verbrauchen." (Tank, we need cover. Deploy smoke.)

"Ja. Bereitstellung in drei, zwei, eins..." (Yes. Deploying in 3, 2, 1...) Came from the tank, which then popped smoke grenades off to provide cover as the others were pulled over to the waiting APC units.

Once inside the APC, Clover was able to talk to her girlfriend again. She took her hand as the rear ramps closed and the medics began working on her more intensely. "Clover, this was a hell of a day, wasn't it?" She asked with a light chuckle.

"Bad part is, we can't say this isn't what we signed up for." Clover replied as they both shared a laugh.

...

"I held her hand until we got back to the field hospital. Somewhere along the way, I felt her grip starting to let go. I knew she had slipped away, but I felt like I had to hold on just a little more."

"I can understand how that would affect someone. How did you feel when that happened?" The therapist asked.

"I can't really say. I was sad, yes. It cut pretty deep to hold the hand of a loved one as they passed on. At the same time, I felt kind of relieved. I knew we were out of the fight, and I kept thinking that maybe the medics could maybe revive her. When I woke up in the hospital, I asked about her and they told me she didn't make it. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't bring myself to."

"Were you holding those feelings in?"

"No. I really wanted to cry, I wanted to let go. But something kept me from doing it."

"Did you ever come to terms with her passing?"

"I like to think I have. When I saw her casket being lowered, I felt like I had reached the end of something. I finally shed a tear, but it wasn't what I had expected. When I finally got home, My dear friend Sam helped me let go. Like a dam broke and it all just came out of me."

"Do you feel like you had closure?"

"I want to visit her grave again."

The therapist wrote something down as she replied. "Is there anything out of that battle that stands out to you? Maybe some part of why you couldn't cry right away?"

Clover thought for a moment. "Probably the adrenaline. But it did strike me as odd that the tanker who helped us was able to effortlessly take on so many targets and wasn't shaken up. That, and Duke doing the same from the air. The tanker even seemed excited about firing at that one tank."

"They weren't on the ground like you were. They were protected by machines and had far more firepower than yourself and the others. Obviously, they weren't quite as worried about it as you were. As for their moods, I can only imagine that they had been in the fight for so long, it just didn't get to them quite so much. It may affect them later in life, however."

Clover sat and thought for a moment. "Is it bad that I wasn't as shaken up about shooting all of those people who were attacking us as I was my girlfriend dying?"

"I wouldn't say so. You had it in your mind that you were fighting to protect comrades and even a loved one. That took precedence in your mind and you were able to engage the others with a relatively clear head."

"I suppose that makes sense."

...

With the session now over, Clover went out to the lobby and met with her girlfriend Sam. Sam took her in close for a hug. "How did it go?" Sam asked.

"I think I'm making progress. I'll still need to visit her, but I think I'm getting along."

"You want to go to her now? We have the time."

Clover thought about it for a moment. "Yes."

They took their leave of the office and started heading for her late girlfriend's cemetery. The ride was rather quiet, but it didn't take very long to get there. They walked along the main path and came to her grave. Sam stood back and let Clover go to her. Clover took a knee by her plot and looked at the headstone. She tried remembering all of the good times they had before their last deployment. "I don't want to think about you being gone. I just want to remember the good things. Watching movies, laughing at YouTube videos, nights where we would just pig out on pizza or Chinese food because we didn't want to leave the apartment." Clover smiled as she chuckled lightly. "But I have to thank you for what you did. If you hadn't given me your gun, the guys on foot might have gotten closer to us. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your rest. God knows, you've earned it."

Clover stayed on her knee for a moment and shed one more tear. She kissed her hand and placed it on the headstone, then stood up to leave with Sam. "How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Better. I want to come back on some dates, like her birthday, but I think I'll be okay for now."

...

A few weeks later, Clover had some time to clear her head. She kept up on her appointments with her therapist, started showing back up to work more often and generally feeling better about herself. She was brighter and friendlier than she had been before getting closure. Her continued relationship with Sam helped keep her going, but they both knew it wouldn't be forever. One night, they sat down on the couch and talked. "Sam, you've been the best friend I could have ever asked for. You've put your time aside to help me through a tough time in my life. I can never thank you enough."

Sam took her hand and smiled. "Hey, friends do things like that. I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"Of course." Clover said, taking her hand and kissing it. "But I think we both know..." Clover trailed off.

"Yeah, I think I know what you're getting at." Sam said, seeing where the conversation was going. "I didn't want you to feel lonely. I never thought you'd do anything extreme, but I didn't want you to think I didn't want to help."

"I couldn't do anything like that to friends and family. But I guess..."

"Yeah. But remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Certainly. But hey, before we call it off, can I ask one little favor?"

"Anything."

Clover turned to look at Sam directly. "May I have one last kiss?"

They both closed their eyes as Sam came in and gave Clover one last kiss as a couple. "Anything else, let me know."

"Thanks."

They both got up and went to their bedrooms for the night. As Clover laid awake in her bed, she smiled as she closed her eyes. "Thank you both."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Totally Spies in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 2: getting back out there

...

Finally having a solid day off, Sam and Clover headed to the Beverly Hills mall to shop for a few things they needed or wanted. Clover was after an antivirus program for her laptop, as her old one was about to expire and she wanted to try a different program when it did. Sam was running low on coffee, so she decided to go to the coffee shop in the mall. They had a good selection of coffee, both whole bean and ground, from around the world.

On the way through the door, they noticed a sign saying 'gun free zone' and both laughed. "Since when has any criminal ever followed such a rule?" Clover laughed.

"I guess if we put up 'earthquake free zone' and 'hurricane free zone' signs, maybe nature will follow the law." Sam laughed.

"Ooh, better yet, let's put up 'nuclear missile free' zone signs all around North Korea and see if that jackass will stop playing with nukes."

After a hearty laugh, they went about their individual shopping days.

...

Sam made it to the coffee shop and began browsing. She picked up a 1 pound bag of her usual coffee, and looked around to find another couple of bags. She decided on a separate bag of French Roast, as well as a bag of Hazelnut Creme. She paid and waited for the beans to be ground. While she waited, she picked up the store copy of the newspaper and started reading through it. "Pardon me, but may I see the home life section?" A lady asked.

"Certainly."

Sam took out the section and handed it to her. "If I may ask, what's your opinion of Stuart David home furnishings?" The lady asked.

"I hear they've got a nice selection, especially leather furniture. They're quite well reviewed, five stars, I believe."

"Terribly sorry, I'm Brittany. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Samantha, but go by Sam. Pleasure's all mine." Sam said, shaking her hand.

"So, you come here often?" Brittany asked, not paying attention to the newspaper.

"They have the best selection of coffee without having to order it online. How about yourself?"

Brittany rolled up the section of the paper she had and laid it on the counter. "Usually once a week or so, when I'm not at work."

Sam laid the rest of the paper down as well. "What do you do for a living, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's an organization that promotes the protection of people all around the world."

Sam instantly picked up on what she was saying, as she worked for the same people. "I take it you've met Jerry?"

Brittany went wide eyed at her question. "I see you've got the same employer. I know we can't discuss work here, so maybe we can exchange information and talk about it some other time? Maybe over coffee?"

Sam chuckled. "It's a date." She said as they both wrote down their numbers and handed them to each other.

"A date? Already? Okay, you got me."

...

Clover finished looking around and picked up the new program she liked. She also picked up some blank CDs and a USB storage device, both to be used for music. The store was somewhat busy, which was normal for midday. With her selections in hand, she stepped into the line. She kept looking around her, feeling like something was off. When she got to the register, she took out her wallet. As soon as she did, the man behind her grabbed her wallet and ran for the door. She pulled out her blade, a ZT9 bayonet, and threw it at him, hitting him in the back of the knee and putting him on the floor. She casually stepped up to him and pulled the blade from his knee, twisting it as she pulled it out. "What the hell was that? You could've killed me!" He said in anger.

Clover pulled him by the hair and pulled his head back, putting the blade to his throat. "Would you like an ISIS haircut instead? Free of charge, and I guarantee it'll be the last one you'll ever need." She said in a frighteningly calm tone.

A lady stepped up to her to try and calm her down. "Pardon me, miss, he tried to steal from you , but that's no reason to try and kill him. He's caught, just let the police handle this."

Snapping back to reality, Clover let go of him and put the bayonet away. "I suppose you're right. Damn, PTSD can be a bitch."

When their eyes met, they felt like there was something there. The lady took her hands and moved her away from the man to keep her calm. "I don't know what you've been through, but killing him would've only landed you in prison. There's so much more to life."

"Okay. I see what you mean. He's not worth it. Maybe I need to keep seeing my therapist."

"Keep focusing on me, it'll distract you from him. What's your name?"

"Clover. I'm Clover. How about yourself?"

"Alexandra. Everyone calls me Alex." She said, squeezing Clover's hands. "That was a quick move, getting that knife out and hitting him like that. Think you could teach me that?"

"Sure thing. Let me just talk to the police..." Clover trailed off, seeing the police coming up. "...and maybe after that, we can talk some more."

...

Sam waited patiently in the food court, having heard what went on with Clover. After a little while, she saw Clover walking up, holding Alex's hand as they walked together. They separated, Alex going off to continue shopping, Clover rejoining Sam. "I guess I'm not the only one who met someone today, huh?" Sam chuckled.

"Oh? You too?"

"You know it. Met a nice lady at the coffee shop. I take it you got more than an antivirus for your computer?"

"Yeah. Jackass tried to take my wallet, got him in the knee, got my wallet back. Police said I'll need to show up in court to testify against him, and they even said it was a good hit with the blade. Missed the femoral artery by a half inch."

"And she saw that?"

"She was impressed by my accuracy and speed." Clover said with a smile.

Having met their new friends, they both happily took their leave of the mall.

...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Totally Spies in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 3: behind enemy lines

...

All was fairly normal at Sam and Clover's apartment, Sam having received orders that she was to go on a mission soon. Even though Clover was both former military and PMC trooper, OPSEC (operations security) dictated that Clover not have any of the details about it. WOOHP was aware of her service, so she could only know there was a mission, but no specifics. Even so, she was still monitored to see if she let anything slip. Her own routine continued, exercising, eating clean, going to work, all normal things.

Sam similarly kept her own routine up, even if her work was more secret in nature. At a mission briefing, Sam found out that she was to be on mission with Brittany. Before being sent on mission, they were brought into the armory, where they would be given their gadgets and various devices for the mission. Jerry was there, in typical fashion, to describe the devices to them. "Ladies, you'll be going on mission to the Democratic People's Republic of Korea. The mission, as you know, is to Kangwon Province, right along the border. This area has a number of Koksan artillery pieces, Chonma-Ho tanks, which are dreadfully inadequate for modern tank warfare but are still dangerous to personnel on the ground. They also have some of the P'okp'ung-Ho tanks here, albeit not many. There is also a significant force of infantry in the area, but your target is the ballistic missile control platform near the Mt. Kumgang national park, at 38 degrees, 40'09.3 minutes north by 128 degrees, 11'43.4 minutes east. The platform isn't there right now, but it will be in the next few days, according to intel." He began, showing a map of the area with specific points highlighted.

"Are we knocking it offline or just outright destroying it?" Sam asked.

"You'll be taking these methods of electronic devices to disable this platform permanently." He said, placing several items on the table, including old floppy disks, CDs, USB flash drives and even old tape drive type devices. "These are all coded in Korean, and since we aren't totally certain of what type of media they'll use, we're supplying you with all of these. What's on them is a virus which will corrupt the platform, and if it's on any sort of network, it'll get in there and corrupt everything. They'll end up having to replace everything with new tech, which will at the very least disable their ability to launch for a little while."

"And what if they have some sort of proprietary system that we don't have yet?" Brittany asked.

"Not possible. They're using technology that's been around since before you were born. They're only just now getting around to USB technology, and the combination of satellite imagery as well as photos from the ground confirm that they are using current or last gen tech at best. They actually have steam powered jeeps, tractors and supply trucks due to the lack of fuel, most of which will be reserved for an attack."

"Good to know. So, what gear do we get for this outing?" Sam asked.

Jerry clicked a button on a remote in his pocket, opening a secret door. On display was all of their tech for the mission. "The suits you'll be using are made of a special synthetic composition, and they use a series of light and texture sensors to make the suit mimic whatever it is in close contact to. Similar to Octocamo." He continued, holding a small watermelon against the suit, Sam and Brittany noticing that the area contacted by the melon began to change colors to match the color and texture of the melon rind. "One plus to this system is that it also masks thermal signatures to an extent, making you harder to find on Infrared."

"What's up with the glasses?" Brittany asked.

"These are translator glasses. Any known language that you look at will be translated into English so you may read it. These earbuds will also translate what you are hearing into English, which can similarly be very useful." He stepped over to some of the other gear and picked up a pistol. "Since any deaths on the North Korean side may potentially lead to a conflict between North and South, you'll be supplied with these pistols. Makarov, chambered in 9x18mm, but instead of firing bullets, these are tranquilizer rounds. Not darts, but closer to pepper balls. They break open on contact with the target, releasing a small but potent amount of a sleep agent. The suppressor should keep sound to a minimum." A blindfolded man with a bulletproof vest stepped out onto a platform in the room with an operative wearing a gasmask right next to him. "This gentleman has volunteered to help us demonstrate. He will be paid for his appearance, and he has signed all of the correct paperwork."

Jerry readied the pistol and shot him in the chest. He was knocked back slightly, but not off his feet. After about 5 seconds, he started getting weak in the knees and fell to the floor, asleep. "Awesome. How long does this last?" Sam asked.

"if the person is of a reasonably normal stature with a regular diet, this effect can last for about ten to fifteen minutes. North Korean troops might not be so lucky, as they are overjoyed to see meat in their rations once a month. The rest of the time, they subsist on rice, some vegetables, and maybe fruit. Only the special operations forces that protect the Supreme Leader are regularly fed. So for the ones you'll likely encounter, they could be knocked out for as long as 45 minutes to an hour. We're using this particular caliber because they still use it, so finding shell casings form these won't be too out of place." Jerry cleared the pistol and put it back in the display, then picked up a small pouch. "This will be your last resort pack. In this is your typical 'you won't take me alive' setup, including live bullets for your pistols, cyanide capsules and even a brick of C4 explosives. Just in case. You'll also have your typical gear, such as the laser lipstick and compowder, as well as a few other goodies. Your extraction point is at the border crossing, due south. American and South Korean troops will be expecting you. Just don't forget to change over to the default pattern or they may open fire."

...

Not long after their briefing, Sam and Brittany were on their way to North Korea. They went along by plane, landing in Japan. From there, they would be supplied with a John boat to get fairly close to shore, after which they would need to swim. An assortment of fishing gear was on board, so if and when the North Koreans found the vessel, it could be mistaken for a boat that was abandoned. Once the boat's motor was out of gas, they drifted for a short distance and jumped in the water. The swim wasn't anything they weren't used to, and their suits were watertight, so they would be dry once they hit land. It was dark, and since the North Korean government didn't allow lights to be left on, at least close to the shore, their camouflage would be even more effective. Their suits started to change when they laid down in the grass, starting to mimic the color and texture of the grass. "It's dark enough that we almost don't need camo." Brittany chuckled lightly.

"I know, right?" Sam replied.

An army jeep stopped along the road, not terribly far from where they were. They decided to seize the opportunity and get a ride rather than walk. They moved along in the tall grass, getting close enough that the translators in their headsets could hear what the driver and passenger were saying. "I need to go. Just wait." The passenger said, stepping out of the vehicle, walking over next to a tree.

"Think we should take the jeep while he takes the whiz?" Brittany asked.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll take the passenger."

Sam crept up near the passenger while Brittany got close to the jeep. Brittany poured some chloroform onto a rag, then opened the door, grabbing the driver and holding the rag over his face. He began to struggle, but was quickly knocked out. Sam waited until the passenger turned around and shot him with a tranquilizer bullet. He looked in the direction of the shot, but didn't see anything. He similarly didn't last long, passing out from the knockout agent. They both scanned the uniforms worn by the soldiers, their compowders making their suits mimic the North Korean uniform. Feeling bad for them, Sam and Brittany both put a small meat patty that was in an unmarked pouch in their pockets. "I can't imagine not having meat in my rations." Brittany said, getting in the driver's side.

Sam climbed in the passenger's side and they headed for the missile platform. When they arrived, they pulled the jeep off to the side. They also put on masks that used the same tech as their suits, which changed to make them look like the soldiers they had knocked out. With that, they were allowed into the area where the platform as stationed. To make themselves look more official, they carried the rifles that the soldiers had in the jeep, and tried walking like the rest in order to blend in. They stopped for the guards that were watching the platform and saluted, then were allowed to pass. Sam stepped into the truck with the control equipment and found the terminal which was linked to the launcher. The translator glasses proved their worth, allowing Sam to read everything on the screen. The computer was a recent model by the looks of it, making things rather easy. Sam put the USB drive into the computer and it immediately started acting weird. The screen started flickering and a notice popped up stating that a virus was detected. Soon enough, the screen went blank. She pressed the space bar to see if anything would happen, and it only made the screen light up for a second before going dark again.

Sam took the USB drive out and got with Brittany to leave. They made it to their jeep and started it to head back out. As they started driving away, they noticed everyone running over to the platform as an alarm started sounding. Seeing one of the missile tubes moving up made both of their hearts sink, but they kept moving. A chill went down their spines as they saw one of the missiles launching. "I guess we aren't returning this jeep to the owners, huh?" Brittany asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"They'll get by without it. Let's just head south for now."

They were nervous about going too fast, but were even more concerned with being caught, as that was a guaranteed death sentence. The jeep ran out of fuel about a mile from the border crossing. They got out and started walking for the border, deciding to keep their camo set to the North Korean uniform until they were close enough to be spotted. Along the way, they were stopped by a North Korean patrol. One of them attempted to question Brittany, but she drew her pistol and hit the soldier with a tranquilizer bullet, putting him down quickly and safely. When the other troopers saw this, they started to raise their rifles. Sam and Brittany managed to get all of them with the tranquilizer bullets, giving them the opening they were looking for. They started running, getting to the border crossing. To make sure they weren't shot, they changed their camo to default and were allowed to cross into South Korea.

They were met in the South by Jerry, who would debrief them. They would learn while they were there that the missile exploded over the ocean, hurting nobody and damaging nothing. After the debrief, they hit the showers and headed to the barracks to get rest before headed back to the US. They sat together on one bunk and talked for a little while before going to bed. "Not the first time we've done that, but the first time together." Sam said with a smile.

"Hopefully it won't be the last. We haven't even had our coffee date yet." Brittany chuckled, also smiling.

"Well, we're going as soon as we get back stateside. But speaking of dates, since we've now literally risked our lives together, doesn't that mean something?"

"I think I know where you're going with this, and my answer is yes."

Brittany kissed Sam briefly. "I'm glad you think so. Can't wait to get stateside."

...

Eventually, they would get back home. When Sam made it back to the apartment, she found Clover and Alex inside, Alex slumped over on the couch asleep. She signaled Clover to follow her to the kitchen. "What happened here?"

"She is interested in a military career, and I'm giving her a taste of what it's like in basic. Stuff like waking up at 0400, running an almost unnecessary amount, that sort of thing." Clover answered with a smile. "By the way, I don't suppose you would know about a ballistic missile headed for Hawaii, would you? There was something about an emergency alert that was later said to be a false alarm."

"I heard about it, but I think it was just that. Oh, have you been feeding that poor girl rations?"

"Yes. All part of the immersion."

"You're terrible." Sam said, getting a laugh from both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Totally Spies in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 4: taking it easy

...

Sam and Brittany asked Clover and Alex if they wanted to have a double date to get better introduced and relax away from work. They agreed and everyone took some time to get ready. Clover and Sam drove to pick up Alex and Brittany, with everyone riding together. They decided to take their evening to the Fat Canary restaurant, which was quite popular among locals and tourists.

When they were finally seen to their table, they gave their orders. Clover and Alex both ordered the Fricassee of rabbit with wild mushrooms, leeks, sage and a buttermilk biscuit for their appetizers. Sam ordered the Tuna Tempura with avocado, cucumber, nori, radish, soy and wasabi. Brittany ordered the house made mozzarella with Virginia ham, basil pesto, heirloom tomatoes and balsamic dressing. Clover ordered a glass of red wine to go with the appetizer, prompting a strange look from Alex. "Aren't we waking up early tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but quite a few military personnel will drink the night before PT. It's not fun for them, but they do it. I'm not saying you have to, though." Clover answered. "I also don't plan to get wasted. Only a glass or two with dinner shouldn't have me too tipsy."

Sam and Brittany followed suit, ordering wine to match their appetizers. Brittany looked at Alex, who had her eyes closed. "Hey, you alright?" She asked, jolting Alex awake.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I'm just kind of tired. I want to go to the army, and Clover is showing me a little of what it's like with the waking up early, running, hydration, exercise and so on."

"How do you like the MREs?" Sam asked.

"I suppose they're alright in a pinch, but I wouldn't like eating them all the time."

"They are designed to have a high calorie content, giving you that extra little bit to keep going." Brittany added.

Their orders arrived and they started eating. New to rabbit, Alex was surprised at the tenderness and flavor. "Wow, this is great."

"Heh, I guess you've got alright taste." Clover said with a smile.

"Maybe you two should go hunting together when the season is in." Sam said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Maybe even make a camping trip of it." Clover said.

Not long after their appetizers were finished, their main orders arrived. Clover had the grilled King Salmon, which came with French Green Lentils, pickled beets, pistachios, Goat cheese, pesto and Basil butter. Alex ordered the pan roasted duck breast, which came with Asian noodles, wild mushrooms, Napa cabbage and radish. Sam had the grilled prime beef tenderloin, which came with asparagus, crispy Rosemary steak fries and Bleu cheese butter. Brittany ordered the free range Guinea fowl, which came with a Parmesan Gnocchi, garlic Rapini and charred tomato.

Clover impressed Alex with her etiquette, appearing rather refined even though she had been in the army and then PMC. "Would you be able to teach me etiquette like that?" She asked Clover.

"Of course. I'm a firm believer in the idea that in order to be a proper lady, you must have at least some form of training with table manners." Clover answered as she dabbed her lips with her napkin.

"That is indeed something you'll get from Clover. she keeps both her bayonet and her steak knife manners razor sharp." Sam added.

"Absolutely. She can strip, clean and reassemble a rifle blindfolded, right before going out to lunch." Brittany also added.

...

After dinner, everyone went back home, Alex riding back with Clover and Sam going to spend the night with Brittany. Clover drove Alex home to get some things for the night and next day. When they got in, Alex was a bit more tired than Clover was. Clover showered and dressed in her night clothes, then Alex did the same. When Alex stepped out, she was greeted by Clover, who was waiting to give her a hug and a kiss. "You wanna sleep in the bed with me? It's much comfier than the couch. I promise to not try anything."

"I know you wouldn't." Alex said with a yawn. "I can certainly use a nice, deep sleep."

They settled in and Alex was out in no time. Clover turned off all of the alarms except one, giving her more time to sleep, since she was supposed to be going to the army recruiting station the next morning. The station would not open until 9am the next day, but Alex was expecting to wake up at 4. The one alarm Clover left on was set for 7am, giving Alex plenty of time to get ready.

The next morning, the alarm went off and Alex jumped awake, startled when she saw the time. "Oh no, I'm late!" She said, looking around for her day clothes.

"Hold on, no need to be jumpy. I turned off the other alarms. Recruiting station isn't open for another couple of hours. You'll be okay, and now you're better rested for going to meet them." Clover said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, okay. Got a little worried there." Alex said, returning the kiss to Clover's cheek.

They dressed for the day, then Clover drove them to the station just before they opened. When they walked in, the recruiters stood and saluted Clover, who returned the salute. As fate would have it, the recruiter was an old friend of Clover's, who was aware of her service. "I don't suppose you're here to reenlist, are you?" She asked, getting a chuckle from them both.

"Heh, no. We go to war, I might not have a choice." Clover responded. "Nah, I'm here with my girlfriend. She is interested in a military career."

The recruiter looked at Alex. "So, you ready to sign up to fight for your country?"

"Yes, ma'am. I see how the service has improved her life, and I see how it can improve mine, all while really making something of myself."Alex answered.

"Very well, then. I'll need to run a background check, and I'll need a couple of other things, and you should be on your way."

...

After the meeting, Clover escorted Alex outside. "Well, you're on your way to being a soldier. It won't be easy, but I think you'll be alright." Clover said with a kiss.

"I have you to thank for helping get me conditioned for this. I've got an idea of the mindset I'l need, the exercise has helped to get my body ready and the waking at early hours should help too." Alex replied.

"Just be thankful that don't ask don't tell isn't a thing anymore. Otherwise, the mention of us being in a relationship could've ended it all."

"I know it. One more thing." Alex said, standing back and saluting Clover.

"What's that for?"

"You were enlisted before, and I'm certain you outrank me."

Clover returned the salute. "I suppose so, but you're not in yet. Even so, you'll do fine. I'm certain of it."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Totally Spies in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 5: big meeting

...

Some names were used in a purely fictitious manner.

...

Alex had begun her time in basic training for the army. She was among the few who were unaffected by the training regimen, as she had been somewhat conditioned by Clover before signing up. Waking up before dawn, running, packing and making her bunk. The DI saw this as something of a challenge and started to give Alex special treatment such as extra KP duty, packing on more gear during a ruck and of course, extra pushups. The DI started getting upset at the idea that Alex may not be broken so easily.

At one point, DI decided to give her punishment as a form of extra duty. She was told to mop the parking lot in the rain, vacuum the lawn and mop the tops of the lockers while in full kit. When the DI couldn't get the better of her, she asked Alex about it. "Of all my trainees, you're the most resistant to bullshit and you haven't complained once. What's your deal?"

"Ma'am, my girlfriend showed me what to expect. We did most of these things before I signed up. The waking up well before sunrise, running long distance, eating MREs, and she told me about some of the punishments like mopping the parking lot." Alex answered calmly, not wanting to upset the DI.

"She was in the military?"

"Yes, ma'am. She was with the 25th infantry while she was in the army, then went to a PMC with the 251st Nomads field artillery. She was on a spotter team."

"What was her discharge?"

"Honorable."

"What about from the PMC?"

"Medical. She took a bunch of shrapnel from an IED and they felt that she couldn't do her job anymore."

"Oh, that's rough. Well, I guess she taught you right then."

...

Sam and Brittany were called in for a special assignment. They arrived and were taken to the meeting room where they would be given details about their mission and gear. "Again, welcome ladies. We have your mission, which is pretty straightforward. You'll be on security detail for the president during his visit to the Korean Peninsula for peace talks." Jerry began.

"All due respect, isn't there something else? This really seems more like a secret service thing than a spy thing." Sam asked.

"Ah, but security for the president isn't the only thing you'll be doing. Since you'll be in North Korea for at least part of his visit, and this will be a prime opportunity to figure some things out."

"Figure what out? We could've died on our last trip there." Brittany added.

"As you know, you'll be on security with secret service. The North Korean leader will also have his SOF soldiers there to be his personal security. Nobody but the president will be able to get close to him. We'd like to get a bit of detail on them, and the best way to do that would be standing right in front of them." Jerry used the remote in his pocket to open the storage for their gear. "Since you'll openly be on security, no tranquilizers this time. Live rounds only." He said, picking up an MP7 submachine gun. "This is the Heckler and Koch MP7. Chambered in 4.6x30mm, this fires the DM11 steel core penetrators. It uses the same short stroke piston gas system, not unlike the 416 and G36 rifles. Compact, easy to hide, low recoil, great penetration."

"No suppressor this time?" Sam asked jokingly.

Jerry put a suppressor on the MP7. "If you'd like. I don't see why you'll need it, but it's here." He said, putting the MP7 back and grabbing a FNH Five seveN pistol. "The Five seven pistol by Fabrique Nationale Herstal. This fires the 5.7x28mm round with an effective range of about fifty yards. In typical pistol engagement range, the bullets it fires will sail through even a level IIIA vest as though the user weren't even wearing it."

"Any special gear that we will have?" Sam asked, noticing the usual assortment on the wall.

Jerry replaced the pistol and put on a set of shades that looked normal, but the ladies knew they were anything but normal. "These are made to look like what the others will be wearing, but they hide a camera that is activated by winking." Jerry winked at them and the picture he just took showed up on the monitor behind him. "As you see, they will also immediately transmit whatever you capture. You'll also have you usual suits on underneath, which have been upgraded with a special weave of fibers that will help stop regular bullets. This, of course, in addition to the usual assortment of gear such as your compowder."

...

Clover decided to pay Alex a visit. She dressed in her old uniform and went to see her. She called ahead and got the proper permission, and was let in without a problem. Alex was among those in formation when the DI made an announcement. "It seems we have a guest today. This person once served with the army, then after being discharged honorably, served in a private military company." She told everyone, making Alex think of Clover. "She was on a spotter team, and was finally let go when an improvised explosive device wounded her."

Clover walked out to greet everyone. Alex felt her heart skip a beat, finally seeing her. As much as she wanted to greet her personally, she knew she couldn't just run up and break formation. "Good to see everyone. Your DI is getting everyone ready for an excellent career opportunity."

"Any tips you might have for them?"

"Watch your spacing, check your sectors and you should come out just fine."

The DI dismissed everyone and they all went to do their own things, except for Alex. She stayed put and waited to see Clover. "Oh my goodness, it's so nice to see you, sweetie." Alex said happily, getting a kiss from Clover.

"How's life been in basic?"

"Not really as bad as I expected. I owe that to you."

"You wanted to take this path. I couldn't just let you go at it unprepared."

Alex hugged her tight. "I thank you for that. Well, that and visiting."

"So, she's your lady, huh?" There DI asked.

"Yes. Same one I told you about before."

"Please to meet you, ma'am." Clover said, saluting DI.

DI returned the salute. "You've certainly stolen my thunder. How am I supposed to beat the army into her if you've already done it?"

"Well, if anything, I'd say it's better like this. One less recruit to need to focus on."

"It has been nice, not hearing a bunch of bitching from a private."

"I doubt you'll hear any of that from her."

Alex took Clover's hand and walked with her around the base. Clover found an unoccupied store room and decided to have a little fun. She took them both inside after looking around to make sure they weren't seen. She put her hands around her waist and started kissing her. "Couldn't we get in trouble for this?" Alex asked, leaning her head back as Clover kissed the side of her neck.

"I guess. At least you'll have a good reason on your papers."

"Can't be worse than what some of the guys do. They get away with it, too."

Clover put her hand up Alex's shirt and started squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple. She lifted her shirt and licked her nipple, then lightly bit it. "Get away with what?"

"Please, no more. Not now."

Clover put her shirt back down and kissed her on the lips. "Maybe when you're on your leave."

...

Sam and Brittany went along with president Trump's secret service detail. Since they were CIA, they were welcomed along for the trip. When they landed, they stood with the other agents and watched the crowd as the president stepped out of air Force one. Nothing out of the ordinary happened as he disembarked. Doing their jobs, Sam and Brittany kept close to the president, and when they got up close to the North Korean security detail, they started snapping pictures with their shades. Some of the guards were dressed in a typical bdu setup, some holding rifles, others holding machine guns. The others were dressed in similar attire to the US secret service agents.

There was a moment when Trump and Kim Jong Un were meeting that Brittany had the time to sneak a peek at some of the gear the North Korean sof troopers had. She snapped pictures and scanned with her compowder, mostly a suit that looked like it was made of a unique substance, one she had never seen before. After pictures and scans, she returned to the others. "Think they saw me?"

"You weren't even on their minds. They're busy with the president and northern leader." Sam answered, carefully looking all around them.

Sam also took some initiative and walked around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Her search didn't turn up anything, but her compowder beeped, letting her know it had downloaded something. "You find anything?"

"My compowder did."

The meeting seemed to have drawn to a close as the two leaders shook hands after signing their treaty.

...

Sam and Brittany retired to their hotel room and started taking off their gear. Brittany took off her gear first, changing into her night clothes. She looked over and saw Sam still taking hers off, her suit underneath being the last thing. She had taken the top of it off, exposing her chest. "You don't wear a bra under yours?" Brittany asked as she walked over to her.

"Nah, this thing chafes me too much."

Brittany hugged and kissed Sam, then put her hands on Sam's hips. "Mind if I try to... Soothe you?"

Sam giggled at the thought. "You're not going to chafe, are you?"

"Let's find out."

Brittany moved so Sam had her back to the wall. She kissed her long and deep, staying locked at the lips for what felt like forever. Brittany went down along Sam's body, stopping to kiss and suckle on her breasts. She went down further, licking her navel. Finally, she reached the beltline. Sam unbuckled her belt and unzipped her suit. Brittany kissed Sam on her spot, then started licking it. Sam rested herself against the wall as Brittany kept licking. To help push her along, Brittany slid her index and middle fingers inside while she kept licking. Brittany used her thumb to help stimulate her, which got her breathing faster as she put her hand on Brittany's head. The added stimulation pushed her over the top fairly quickly. After getting hers, Sam took her suit off the rest of the way and walked over to the bed. "You coming?"

Brittany joined her in the bed. "You ready for bed already?"

"You just took everything else out that I had. I'm going to sleep."

"Did I chafe you?"

"In a good way, yes."

They laughed and shared a kiss before holding each other and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Totally Spies in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 6: picked up a trail

...

Alex had finally graduated boot camp, and had a few days between that and returning for AIT. Clover was helping her celebrate by taking her out for dinner and drinks. They first stopped by an old school looking diner, which was complete with neon lights, polished stainless steel, an old jukebox and even a soda jerk. Clover went with the bacon cheeseburger, Alex with the mushroom Swiss. Both came with fries and a drink from the soda jerk. "How does it feel to know you're on your way?" Clover asked while they waited for their burgers.

"It feels good. You know, like I might be able to make something of myself." She answered, taking a sip of her drink.

"Boot camp is out of the way. Next is AIT, but that'll more likely be classroom oriented stuff. More mind work than body."

"Good. I think I've had enough body work for now."

Clover put an arm around Alex and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You sure about that?" She whispered in her ear.

Alex's face turned red at the question. "Uhh... well, I suppose... that might help me relax a bit."

The waitress brought their orders over and smiled. "You two make a cute couple. I take it you're army?" She asked, noticing the way Alex was dressed.

"Yes, ma'am. Just graduated boot camp. Came here to celebrate."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to see the younger generation taking an interest in the service. Back in my day, you could get drafted."

"This lady here inspired me to get into it. She was 25th ID." Alex said, looking at Clover.

"Small world! I was with the tropic thunder, myself. Stationed at Schofield, right before the Vietnam war kicked off. Got shipped out as a medic."

Clover stood up and shook her hand. "I was Stryker BCT with the old triple seven. Fun times."

"Both of you have seen combat, huh?" Alex wondered out loud.

"That's the unfortunate reality of life in the military. You may not always come back with everyone." The waitress answered. "But hey, you're celebrating, so let's talk about something a bit less depressing."

...

Sam and Brittany reported in for another assignment, and were greeted by Jerry, as usual. "Ladies, this time we've got an assignment that feels like it's something from a video game. Or two, depending on how you look at it."

"Which games?" Brittany chuckled.

"Uhh, I'm not really familiar with the titles, but I've heard the others talking, and they say Medal of Honor and something called MGS5."

"So, are we going to lose an eye or something?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully, no. You'll be going into Mexico to disrupt a cartel drug operation. The cartel is carrying large amounts of hard drugs, which are believed to be headed for the US. You'll be destroying the shipments of drugs, as well as a shipment of weapons that they're likely supplying to other cartels."

"Will we have any support from the Mexican Army?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. They'll be running a diversionary operation to help draw their fire. You'll slip in, plant markers for artillery and air strikes, get out and that's it. Beware that if you are captured, you'll be executed by the cartel. The execution will be after they've had their way with you."

Sam was shook up by the statement. "I've seen cartel execution videos. They make Isis look like child's play."

"Yes. For that reason, you'll be given your standard cyanide capsules and demolition charges just to be certain you won't suffer." Jerry pressed a button on the remote, opening the display again. "Here are your new toys for this mission. First, we have a special forces variant of the FX-05 Xiuhacoatl, or 'fire serpent' rifle from the Mexican army." He continued, picking it up. "You'll note the integrated optic, suppressor and underbarrel 40mm grenade launcher. With the combination of the suppressor and the subsonic bullets, the action cycling will make more noise than the shot. Obviously not the case with the grenade launcher, which was made to be compatible with the 40x46mm grenades that a few other countries use."

"They want us to use that?" Sam asked.

"Well, yes. They wanted to have some kind of direct involvement like this. Their target is a group of dangerous criminals who, in my opinion as well, need to be put down. They want their Army's guns to do it. Which is part of the assignment, there will be no prisoners, there will be no bargaining. Kills only."

"I guess it won't be the first time." Brittany commented as Jerry put the rifle back.

"Your pistol will again be the Five seveN, as this is issued to certain units. You'll also have these markers, which have chemical batteries. Once activated, they will precisely emit a location to the satellites for up to twelve hours, allowing for accurate strikes. You will also have two each of these." He continued, showing them pouches with belts attached. "This is the Fulton surface to air recovery system. It's simple to operate. You attach this belt to the target that needs to be lifted, pull this tab, a balloon inflates and is lifted upward. The arm on board the plane or helicopter will grab it and the target will be pulled in safely. These are to be used for your extraction. Your other equipment will be standard, compowder, suit and the like."

...

After having fun on their celebratory date, Clover and Alex checked into a hotel to sleep off the liquor. They got into their hotel room and hit the bed. Alex stripped off her clothes and stretched, then noticed Clover looking at her with a lascivious look about her. "We're not done celebrating." Clover purred as she also started undressing.

"I didn't think we were."

Once disrobed, Clover slowly crawled across the bed and laid on top of Alex, kissing her as she started to feel around. "I guess I'll have to improvise, since I don't have anything..." Clover whispered in her ear.

Clover started kissing and licking down Alex's body, working down to her spot. She began slowly licking away at her, then started using her fingers to stimulate. Having gone awhile without intimate touch, she climaxed quickly. Clover came back up and laid next to her. "Damn, that didn't take much. You know you could masturbate in basic, right?"

"Eh, I'd rather not. Too many eyes." Alex answered, out of breath.

"I'll be sure to have something ready for you next time."

...

Under the cover of night and the assistance of the Mexican military, Sam and Brittany were dropped by parachute into an area near Juarez, Mexico. The area was mostly open desert, dimly lit. They saw their target area on the drop, and started heading that way as soon as they landed. "Ladies, remember. If you are caught, you are good as dead. You have been granted license to kill by the Mexican president. Do not let them take you." Jerry said over the radio headsets. "The operation will begin when you hear the radio cut out, as the Army there will begin running a full spectrum jamming signal. Keep an eye on the time, and good luck ladies."

They arrived at their designated area and looked through their binoculars to get a good bead on the target vehicles, which were covered trucks. Moving quietly, they started going for the first line of trucks. Their timing was good, since the radio cut out with static, signaling the beginning. Sam stood guard while Brittany climbed up into the back of the truck and activated a tracker, placing it under a bag of what looked like cocaine. Sam saw a cartel trooper approaching from the field. She stayed low and aimed her rifle, firing and hitting the trooper in the middle of the face, The no-reflex kill made his body drop like a ragdoll. Another trooper approached after he saw the first one drop. He turned and saw Sam, just as she was turning to shoot him. Brittany jumped from the back of the truck and put him in a headlock, squeezing and yanking until she felt his neck pop and his body went limp.

They continued on mission, planting trackers in all of the trucks. In the last two were the weapons shipments. One of them had crates with no markings, and the compowder picked up the signature of a high explosive substance. It was odd, since it had been programmed to ignore explosives in a small quantity, such as their grenades. Brittany planted the tracker and they started to leave. Another cartel patrol came through and saw the dead trooper next to the truck, which made them call for backup. They both laid flat on their bellies and started crawling away from the area. A sound that made their hearts sink was heard. Dogs were sent out to find them.

When they got close enough, the ladies started shooting at the dogs and their handlers, while staying low in the scattered brush. After the first patrol was wiped out, they figured it was time to go. They stood up to attach their Fulton devices, but they were spotted by another patrol, who started shooting. Sam continued to open fire, firing grenades as well. Without her noticing, Brittany attached Sam's futon device and Sam started going up. "What are you doing? I'm not leaving you!" Sam shouted as she went up.

Brittany fired some of her own grenades, trying to keep them back long enough for her to get her own going. One of the devices was hit by a bullet from the cartel and it was destroyed. She started to fall back again, but tripped over what she thought was a rock. An entire line of Mexican Marines stood up and started returning fire against the cartel. The ladies took a path that put them directly on top of the Marines. They called for a helicopter and Brittany got on board with them as they departed.

The cartel trucks hurriedly left the area, not knowing what they had waiting for them. The Mexican army started using guided artillery shells to hit the trucks, each one hitting within a couple feet of the transmitters. The round that hit the last truck set off an explosion that was much larger than it should have been.

...

When Brittany landed with the others, she was greeted by Sam, who ran up and hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever do anything that crazy again." She said through the tears.

"I figured that at least one of us had to make it. Me drawing their fire was the best way to know they'd concentrate on me instead of you."

"I don't care. I would've stayed and fought with you."

"Okay. I'll stay with you next time."

...


End file.
